


D is for Deepthroating

by shieldslut



Series: The Smutty ABC's [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (also very very slight), (very very slight), Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight feminization, They definitely switch but not in this fic lmao, Top Bucky Barnes, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Bucky reaps the benefits of the super serum.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Smutty ABC's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	D is for Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for this pairing, so I hope it's decent! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoy! There's a possible part two for this one coming later in the series, so keep an eye out! <3

At the first chance Bucky got he was on Steve, crowding him onto the small surface of his cot. He was stripping him naked, thankful for the relative privacy the canvas tent around them offered, as he pressed his weight onto the much larger form beneath him. He wasn’t used to it yet, the way that Steve was hard and muscled beneath him, all muscle where he used to be frail and gentle.

He could get used to it, though, he felt it happening already, as Steve arched against him, moaning as sweetly as he ever had, with his cock still pretty and leaking profusely where it was pressed into Bucky’s own stomach.

“Fuckin’ missed this, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, biting at Steve’s spit-slick and kiss-swollen lips, hungry and desperate and unwilling to part from him more than necessary.

“Yeah?” Steve questioned, uncertainty shining in his eyes, sobering despite the flush cast across his cheeks, “M’not… too different? Too big?” 

Bucky pulled back, brows furrowing and locking eyes with Steve as he began to speak, “Never,” he said, firm and unwavering in the face of Steve’s insecurity, “Nothing anyone can do would ever change the way I feel about you.”  
“Plus,” he continued, desperate to shift away from the encroaching somberness of their conversation, and back to the hot-headiness of their reunion, as he moved to grind his rapidly hardening cock against Steve’s, “You’re still my sweet little boy, eh? Still got a sweet little cunt for Daddy?”

His words made Steve keen, nodding rapidly as he threw his head back, exposing his neck to Bucky’s ministrations, “Always, Daddy, please,” he murmured, “Always your boy, always wan’ your cock.”

Bucky grinned, hiding it against Steve’s neck as he bit at the newly exposed and delicate flesh, uncaring of any marks he could leave, secure in the knowledge that anything he left would be healed by the serum. “Yeah, doll?,” he murmured, “Gonna have to earn it first, though.”

Steve whined, arching helplessly against Bucky, careful to hold back his own strength, instead content to allow himself to be restrained by the other man, to feel small and helpless in his arms.

“Mhm,” Bucky continued, biting harshly at Steve’s neck in between his muttered words, “Want you to make me cum first, sweetheart, then I’m gonna open up that sweet fuckin’ cunt and fill it up, give you another load.”

“Fuck,” Steve keened, “Please Daddy, I’ll take whatever you wanna give me.”

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky murmured, shifting off of Steve’s body to sit on the edge of the cot, ignoring the sound of protest it drew from the other. “Get on your knees for me, Stevie,” he groaned, stroking himself roughly, savoring the contact.

Steve rushed to comply, kneeling at Bucky’s feet, between his spread legs.

“So pretty for me,” Bucky murmured, gripping his cock at the base, dragging the wet tip of it across Steve’s flushed and plump lower lip. He was a vision, truly, muscles solid and golden, gleaming in the light cast by a sole lantern in the tent. His cock was hard and prominent where it jutted up between his legs, precum pooling in the foreskin. 

“Open your mouth for Daddy, baby boy,” Bucky groaned, “Let me in that sweet little mouth’a yours.”

Steve obeyed immediately, fire and temper long gone in the face of his need, failing in light of his desperation for whatever his Daddy had to give him.

“Perfect, Stevie,” he growled, rubbing the tip of his cock on the soft wetness of Steve’s tongue, pretty and pink where it was suspended between his bitten-red lips, “Gonna take it for me? Gonna take Daddy’s cock in that sweet fuckin’ mouth?” 

Steve nodded carefully at the question, mouth still open and blue eyes staring plaintively at Bucky, ready for whatever the other man had to give him.

“Yeah, you are,” Bucky grunted, lacing one hand in Steve’s slicked back blond hair, before using his grip to pull him further along his cock. Steve closed his lips around him, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at the sensation, at the fullness of his mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky moaned, “Fuckin’ love Daddy’s cock, huh? Wanna gag on it for me? Make Daddy feel good?” Steve nodded as best as he could, moaning around his mouthful. “Yeah, you do,” Bucky groaned, tightening his grip on Steve’s and pulling him down, until-

Steve’s nose was pressed against his pubic bone, pressed into the wiry hair there as he blinked up at Bucky, blue eyes wide and surprised. 

Bucky chucked, shocked and delighted at the development. “Look at that, doll,” He murmured, fucking Steve’s mouth along his cock again and again, as though testing his own developing theory, “No fuckin’ gag reflex, huh? All that serum did was make you a better slut for Daddy’s cock, ’s that it?” 

Steve moaned at the thought, drool escaping his lips as Bucky increased his pace, fucking in and out of his mouth freely, relishing the newfound freedom of Steve’s lack of gag reflex.

“Yeah, look at you, just a sweet fuckin mouth for Daddy to use, to fuck, bet I could hold you down on it, huh?” Bucky questioned, matching actions to words as he held his cock down Steve’s throat, keeping his nose pressed to him as he ground into the sloppy wetness of his mouth, “Yeah, that’s it, made you into a perfect little hole for me, for Daddy’s cock.”

Steve moaned again, blue eyes fluttering shut at the rough treatment, his own cock dripping onto the floor beneath him, purpling at the lack of attention. 

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, drawing out the word as he fucked in an out of Steve’s mouth at an ever-increasing pace. “You’re gonna make me cum, sweetheart, gonna make me shoot my fuckin’ load in that sweet little mouth, down that hot fuckin’ throat.”

Steve whined at the thought, drool spilling out of his mouth at the sloppiness of Bucky’s treatment, relishing in the stretch of his mouth around his cock.

“Yeah, you want it, don’t you? Want a load in that mouth so I can give you another in that sweet fuckin’ cunt?” Steve whined again, seemingly affirming Bucky’s thought, “Yeah, gonna be full of Daddy at both ends.”

Bucky growled, words fleeing his grasp as he thrust further into Steve’s mouth, orgasm ripping through his body and leaving him seeing stars. Steve swallowed eagerly, savoring the bitter-sweet taste of Bucky’s cum as it filled his throat.

“Fuck,” Bucky choked out, slowly pulling his dripping wet cock from Steve’s reddened and swollen mouth. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered, voice wrecked and fucked out as he wiped the spit from his face on the back of his hand, “Need you so bad, Daddy, please-!”

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, head still fuzzy from his orgasm. He pulled Steve up roughly, moving the other man to straddle his lap as he roughly joined their lips, savoring the taste of himself on his lips. Steve whined helplessly, grinding his weeping cock into Bucky’s stomach. “Please,” he murmured again, muffled and quiet against his lips.

“Yeah, baby,” he growled, flipping them so that Steve was once again below him on the cot, “‘M gonna give you everything you need, gonna fill you up so fuckin’ good.”

Steve nodded helplessly, always willing and ready for everything Bucky had to give him.


End file.
